


Celebrating isn't the same when it's with you

by Xira



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, French National Team, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating with Antoine after he scored against Sweden makes Raphaël realize the way he really feels about his teamate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating isn't the same when it's with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I've wanted for a long time to write something about my own national NT, and after watching France-Sweden, I just had to write something about those two.
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

Raphaël let himself fall on his bed, closing his eyes. If friendly games meant that he was going to see all his friends of the French National Team again, a lot of pressure came with it. 

He knew their country expected a lot from them, and they all wanted to make everyone forget what had happened in 2010 world cup, and to give back a glorious image of the French NT. It wasn’t always easy, but it was their job

So he was glad that now it was over, and that they hadn’t lost a single game. Well, of course they would have liked to win against Albania, instead of only managing to get a draw, but at least they didn’t lose. They hadn’t been defeated since they played against Germany in the world cup.

And today they won against Sweden, thanks to him. He knew that he had to be a great player, he wouldn’t have be signed by Real Madrid otherwise, but he still was a defender, and so for him scoring was something which maybe meant more than for a striker, as it didn’t happen so often. It was the kind of moment he would remember during all his life.

But despite how happy he was for making his country proud, he wouldn’t be so troubled right now if he hadn’t scored that goal. He didn’t like being troubled, he liked to have things in control, in and off the field.

And on the field, he hadn’t been able to control the way his thoughts were going, when Antoine had run to him, hugging him tightly to celebrate his goal, wrapping his legs around his around his waist. Out of instinct, Raphaël had held his thighs, keeping him from falling. 

As the first euphoria had begun to fade and that he had come back to reality, he had thought of being in the same situation with Antoine, but in a different context. A context in which they would both be naked and Antoine would be moaning and writhing against him.

Of course, he had always knew, somewhere deep down, that he had a crush for him, because come on, how could anyone resist the beautiful, pure and innocentmidfielder? However, having a crush and suddenly wanting to have sex with them while they were in front of hundred of people wasn’t quite the same thing.

He had been glad that his skin wasn’t as pale as Antoine’s, so that no one noticed that he was blushing. He had let go of his friend quickly, because if they had stayed like that for too long, Antoine would have realized what he was thinking about, and furthermore, playing the rest of the game with a boner wasn’t a really good idea.

On the field, he had done his best to forget about this and to only concentrate on the game, but now that he was alone in his hotel room, he had all the time he wanted to think about what he had wanted to do to Antoine.

What made it worse for him was especially that it was Antoine. Cute, innocent Antoine. Of course, he knew that the other man was two years older than him, but he looked so small, so naïve sometimes that he still had a hard time acknowledging that fact. And in a way, the fact that he wanted to defile that pure being looked like a terrible sin to him. But it didn’t make him wanting him less.

He couldn’t say that Antoine wasn’t attractive, because of course, he was. However, he was the kind of man you wanted to protect, to cuddle with, with who you wanted to be as gentle as possible. So Raphaël thought something was wrong with himself for wanting to have his way with Antoine against a wall, in the same position they had been on the field earlier.

And he didn’t see how he could talk about this with anyone. All the members of the team, himself included, were often overprotective with Antoine, so he didn’t imagine how they would react if he told anyone how he felt.

Another thing which made it so complicated was that even if he decided to work on his feelings-because he was sure that there were feelings behind this, a lot of them,that it wasn’t only physical. There was something about Antoine that made his heart clench in his chest each time he thought about him- they would still be playing for rival clubs.

Because even though they were teamates in the French NT, Antoine played for the Atletico Madrid as a midfielder, and him for the Real, as a defender. Which meant that when their teams met, they had to fight against each other. The memory of losing the supercopa de España against the Atletico was still a very fresh memory for him, and it still hurt.

And above all of this, he had absolutely no idea of how he could tell Antoine what he felt for him. Maybe he would have been able to ignore what his heart was telling him if they had gone back right away to their clubs. Except that they would stay at Marseille for the night.

Of course, staying in his country for one more night, with people who spoke French was good. However, tonight he was rooming with Antoine, and he had no idea of how he was going to stay with him, when right now, all he wanted was to make him his.

He had thought of changing room with someone, but he had been afraid of hurting his friend. After all, it was thanks to Antoine that he had been able to score that goal, and so the last thing he wanted was to make him feel bad tonight.

He decided to at least relieve some pressure before Antoine came, slipping his hand in his underwear, caressing himself. He had a hard time to force himself to not moan Antoine’s name. However, he had to stop what he was doing when he heard footsteps outside of his room.

He just had the time to take his hands off of himslef and to sit down on the bed when Antoine entered the room, looking tired, like they all were after a game. In Raphaël’s eyes, even if he knew that it was the team which was the most important, Didier Deschamps told them that often enough for him to remember, Antoine was the star of those two friendly games, he was the man who scored against Albania, and allowed Raphaël to score against Sweden. He deserved everyone’s respect.

Too lost in his thoughts, Raphaël suddenly went back to reality when he felt Antoine hugging him again, making all the thoughts he had tried to keep contained go back to his mind. He was also cruely reminded of his hurtful hard-on, and he hardly repressed a hiss.

-You were so great, Raphaël! Thank you for what you did, I’m so glad we managed to win one of those games at home! Antoine exclaimed, happiness in his eyes.

Raphaël barely heard what his teamate was telling him, and he pushed him away, standing, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and Antoine. He was not facing his friend, and so he couldn’t see how hurt and confused he was. But if they stayed like that, so close to each other, then he would do something stupid, and he just couldn’t.

-Raphaël? Did I do something wrong? Antoine asked, worried.

Raphaël turned around to face his teamate, only to be overwhelmed by how beautiful Antoine looked. He had always been aware of it, but it had stayed somewhere in the depths of his mind, and now it was coming back to the surface. 

However, he felt bad, seeing the hurt in the smaller man’s eyes, and knowing that it was because of him that it was there. He felt like a was such a terrible person. Usually, Raphaël didn’t have any difficulty to find good words, but right now, he found none, completely spechless in front of Antoine.

-Please, Raphaël, explain me what is happening. I want to know why you’re acting like that. We won, you should be happy, not looking as if you want to run away from me. I want to know it if I hurt you, or if someone else did. I mean, you looked so happy on the pitc...Antoine begged him, and Raphaël decided that the easiest would still be to tell him the truth, no matter how awkaward it would be.

-It’s not because of you. It’s because of me. He let out, which didn’t really help Antoine.

-What do you mean? He asked gently, understanding that something definitely wasn’t right with Raphaël. He slowly got closer to him, wanting to be ready to comfort his friend if he had too.

Raphaël took a deep breath, and finally confessed:

-Back on the field, when we celebrated, I-I wanted you, Antoine. I know it’s wrong, that I shouldn’t have feelings like that towards one of my teamates, but I wanted you so much I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I’m sorry, now you know the truth, if you want me to go to another room...

But he stopped talking when he saw how Antoine was looking at him. Instead of disgust, he could swear that it was desire he was in his eyes.

-You should have say it sooner. Antoine said, smiling, as he leaned toward Raphaël face, so close that the other man couldn’t resist anymore, and made his those beautiful lips who looked like if they had only been made for recieving kisses. Antoine let him dominate the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck, like he had done earlier on the pitch.

However, Raphaël parted, needing to clear something out before doing anything more to Antoine.

-Wait, we need to talk. When I said I wanted you, I didn’t only mean your body. I-I love you, Antoine. He said, blushing so much that this time, Antoine noticed it.

-I know, don’t worry. I love you too. Now would you please kiss me again? He said eagerly. Raphaël obeyed him, and soon enough Antoine was moaning into the kiss. To be honest, Raphaël never imagined that he could act like that. He had to admit that maybe, Antoine wasn’t so innocent after all.

He lost all his illusions about him when his teamate whispered in his ear:

-And what exactly did you want do to do me on that field? What would you have done if we had been alone? 

Not that he complained about it, really. He didn’t expect things to turn out like that, but right now Antoine was in his arms, and it was all that mattered. 

-Why are you looking at me like that? Antoine asked, frowning.

-Sorry, it’s just...I didn’t think that you had this in you. He admitted. Hell, he was convinced that the entire world would never believe that Antoine actually had this in him.

-Well, I can be quite surprising, I guess. Now tell me, please. His lover reclaimed, making Raphaël blushing a little more. 

He wouldn’t say it outloud, but maybe he was a little, really just a little afraid not to be good enough at this and to deceive Antoine.

His lips went done, sucking at Antoine’s skin and leaving hickeys on his collarbone, as he said:

-And if you let me show you?

He felt Antoine shiver beneath him at his words, and it made him smile, knowing that he had some effects on the other man, too. Furthermore, Antoine looked a little unsure, and Raphaël thought that finally, he wasn’t as confident as he pretended to be. Maybe despite the appearances, Antoine had just wanted to know what he had to expect.

Raphaël stopped leaving kisses on his neck, looking at him in the eyes, cupping Antoine’s face in his hand. He tried to look as gentle as he could, wanting to show Antoine that his feelings were real.

-Antoine, I swear that I will never hurt you. If you know me, you know that it’s true. He said, before his lips brushed against Antoine’s, asking permission to deepen the kiss.

Antoine let him do so right away, caressing Raphaël’s hair, burying his hands in it. He was glad that Raphaël was being so gentle with him. Of course he had dreamed before of something like this happening, but he had never found the strength to reveal his feelings to him, too afraid that he would reject him for it.

Now, he didn’t want to freak out, he wanted to be confident, but he found out that it wasn’t that easy. Not when Raphaël was looking at him with so much intensity in his stare.

-I trust you. And you deserve a gift for that goal you scored, after all. He said, smiling, his hands leaving Raphaël’s hair so that he could intertwine their fingers together.

-You are more precious than all the goals in the world. Raphaël replied, making Antoine blush, happy to know how much he meant to him.

-Let’s go to your bed? Antoine asked, biting his lip, knowing that after saying that, it would be hard for him to stop what was happening. 

When he looked at Raphaël, he thought that he would let him, no matter how far gone he was Antoine didn’t have a doubt about it, but he really wanted to give all he could to the defender, even if it meant fighting against his own natural shyness.

His words were enough to make Raphaël’s eyes shine, and Antoine barely had the time to understand what was happening when his lover took him in his arms, and instinctively, Antoine wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck again, just like he had done on the field. 

Raphaël carried him like this to the bed, and soon enough he was on top of Antoine, and he was beginning to kiss his neck again. He took off Antoine shirt, revealing his pale skin. Of course, he had seen him topless before, but now he was allowed to stare, to caress him. His hands wandered on his chest, discovering him. Antoine eyes were locked with his, and he went back to put a kiss on his lips, still amazed by how good it felt.

Shyly at first, Antoine had begun to caress his back, sliping his hands under Raphaël’s shirt. The younger man had taken it off to give him more acess, thoroughly enjoying the touch of the midfielder. 

As he left hickeys down Antoine’s chest- For some unknown reason, Raphaël discovered that he liked marking him, maybe because he was proud that it was him who would ravish that beautiful and innocent man- Raphaël heard him beginning to moan, which only encourage him to go further.

He decided to take care of Antoine’s nipples, brushing them gently with his thumbs. It made Antoine’s hands on his back froze, and his lover let out a cry, almost a mewl of pleasure.

-You like that? Raphaël asked, even though the answer was obvious.

Antoine’s face was flushed as he nodded. He began to moan again when Raphaël began to suck on one of his nipples, his fingers pleasuring the other, pinching it gently. Antoine had closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations, which were too much for him. Unconciously, he was bucking his hips against Raphaël’s, making the other man grunt.

It was what convinced him to make things go a little faster. He had been aroused since he celebrated that goal, and he didn’t know for how long he would be able to endure it. He got rid of their pants and underwears, leaving Antoine stark naked under his eyes. He examined every curve of the smaller man body, wanting to touch him everywhere.

Instead, he kept on kissing him for quite a long time, wanting to be sure that he felt safe with him. Antoine looked so fragile that he was afraid of breaking him. However, when they parted, he realized something, which made him feel like if he was a complete fool.

-I’m sorry, Antoine, I’ve got nothing to...to prepare you. He confessed, because it was definitely not the kind of things he took with him when he went to a friendly game, maybe because he didn’t plan that he would have the chance to make love to his beautiful roomate.

He was thinking that giving Antoine a blowjob was the only way to make it up to him when he felt the smaller man sucking on his fingers, coating them with his saliva, determination in his eyes. Raphaël felt himself hardening as he watched him, definitely loving Antoine’s initiative.

He still regretted that he didn’t have lube with him, because he knew that it would be harder for Antoine. He made a mental note to buy some right away when he would go back to Madrid.

When Antoine’s mouth left his fingers, he slowly entered him with one of them, making sure not to hurt him, watching his face closely, stopping each time the other man frowned, even if it was only a little.

-I’m not made of glass, you know. Antoine told him, because no matter how good it felt, he was beginning to need more, a lot more than this.

-I know, but I promised not to hurt you, remember? He replied, but his other hand began to caress Antoine’s cock, making Antoine jerk his hips, whimpering, as Raphaël kept preparing him.

Raphaël wanting to take his time because he felt how thight Antoine was around his finger, and even though he already imagined how he would feel inside of him, it also proved that Antoine wasn’t used to doing things like that, and so he didn’t want to rush it, because he knew that if he did it, he would indeed hurt him.

When he managed to have three fingers inside, Antoine was begging him with his eyes as he tried to fuck himself on Raphaël’s fingers. It was quite the sight, Antoine Griezmann, the pure little angel of the French NT, doing something so lewd, moaning wantonly each time Raphaël brushed the right place inside of him with his fingers.

Raphaël finally accepted to comply to his lover’s wishes, getting inside of him carefully, burying himself completely inside of his lover. He then paused, no matter how hard it was, to check on Antoine.

-How do you feel? He asked, kissing his jaw lovingly.

What had just happened had taken his breath away, but Antoine managed to let out:

-Good. Full, too.

Raphaël could see on his face that he wasn’t lying, and he was glad that he had kept his promise of not hurting his lover. Antoine grew impatient, moving his hips to get some friction between them. During a few minutes, Raphaël just let him do so, even though it was hard to restrain himself, loving to see Antoine acting like that.

-Damn it, stop being a tease! Please, I need you! Antoine finally growled, and this time Raphaël just couldn’t resist.

He took him like he had wished he could have taken him back on the field, and Antoine did moan and writhe under him, just like he had wanted. He realized just how lucky he had been, and it only motivated him more to pleasure Antoine, to show him that he hadn’t been wrong to trust him, to give him his heart.

While he made love to him, Raphaël kept caressing Antoine languidly,learning which spots he had to touch to make his lover feel good. He thrusted hard inside of him, making him whimper.

It was a good thing that they wouldn’t have to play before a few days, because Antoine wasn’t sure if he would still be able to walk straight when this would be over. But it felt so good that he didn’t want Raphaël to stop anytime soon. 

This time, it was Raphaël who grabbed Antoine’s legs, putting them around his waist in order to thrust even deeper inside of the boy. Antoine whined as Raphaël reached that bundle of nerves inside of him. He stopped touching Raphaël to grip the sheets tightly, not wanting to let scratches on his lover back.

He knew he was lost when Raphaël began to pump his cock quickly in rythm with his thrusts. Antoine couldn’t do anything else than letting himself be pleasured and moaning weakly Raphaël’s name until he came, quickly followed by his lover.

They fell in each other’s arms, and none of them had the strength to go to the bathroom to clean up, so they just pulled the covers over their naked bodies, smiling at each other.

-There’s just something I need to say before I fall asleep. Antoine said, closing his eyes, cuddling against his lover.

-What is it? Raphaël asked, curious.

-When we celebrated, you weren’t the only one hoping that something like this would happen. I wanted you so much it hurt. I knew that celebrating with you like that was a little too much, but I needed it. He admitted.

-You know, right now, I can’t decide if you are innocent or not. Raphaël pointed out, chuckling.

-I am yours,it’s all that matters, no? Antoine finally said, before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ;)


End file.
